


My Love

by hwdrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idols, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Post-Canon, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Sharing Clothes, clingy soonyoung, idk?????, soonhoon boyfriends, well basically soonyoung's clothes are also jihoon's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwdrafts/pseuds/hwdrafts
Summary: Just another day of Soonyoung and Jihoon sharing clothes, hoodie to be specific.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> \- hi, idk why i wrote this instead of reviewing for my exams  
> \- STILL, I HAVE NO REGRETS!!
> 
> enjoy reading ig? ㅎㅎㅎ

Jihoon was startled with the sudden knock, he’d let the caffeine take full responsibility this time. After some gratified groan while tying his lengthy hair which he needs to shorten soon, he rose up from his throne. Their managers’ nagging weren’t explicitly the greatest option to choose in this situation. “Hm, wait up!” Jihoon checked the wall clock earnestly, _damn he overworked again._ The 9 post meridiem waving proudly, he spurned without heeding it. He wonders what was his boyfriend doing right now. _Yes, he’s talking about Kwon Soonyoung._ To his surprise, when his studio’s door sprung free he was greeted with a foolish smile. “What the hell…”

Without any words running off from the older’s tongue, he captured Jihoon’s waist eagerly. _I miss you too, Soonie._ “Are you busy? I’m sorry, I missed you.” The phrase was almost indistinct for Jihoon’s hearing but it’s _his boyfriend_ we were talking about here. Soonyoung buried his face on Jihoon’s while disclosing a worn out sigh, in contrary the younger was currently in the state of worry. He’d rather allow Soonyoung bothers him with his _horanghaes_ during his working hours than witnessing him like this. _He hates it a lot._ “What happened? Soonie…”

Receiving an absence of response, Jihoon cautiously guided him to the studio’s couch and locked the door for a peace of mind. Checking it _twice, thrice._ History must not repeat, _never_. When Soonyoung and him were doing _something_ (because they were basically thirsty for each other)inside the studio _,_ Seokmin caught them red handed. The teasing lasted for 2 _fucking_ weeks. And no, Jihoon couldn’t afford to have that piece of memoir again. A pair of hands still embracing his shank which came unnoticed, the sofa let their body frames sunk comfortably. “Now, what happened Soonie..?”

Soonyoung bridged his gaze onto the other’s, afraid to voice his thoughts aloud. “Come on, Soonie.” Jihoon’s anxiousness was rising every seconds fleeting. Soonyoung’s an open book to him. By no means, even if he’d be given chances, he wouldn’t try to hide something from Jihoon. “The new dance routine was nearly done.” _And?_ Soonyoung left small kisses on his neck before acknowledging the question, _fuck he’s such a sucker for clingy Soonyoung._ “Not good enough. Hoonie, it was not- I’m not satisfied.”

Jihoon frowned needlessly prior to withdraw from the cuddle-ish period and Soonyoung knew he’s in trouble. Jihoon, out of all people, believes him the most. Soonyoung’s a great dancer, leader, friend, and _a lover._ He didn’t brew his talent for dancing over time because it was there in the very first place. When Jihoon saw him through that small windowpane, heartbeat clasping, he was more than willing to share to the world how much of a gem Soonyoung was on his own accord. He inspired him to do good, to be equally better or _maybe best_. Soonyoung was beyond Jihoon’s reach. _He’s a star, after all. His star._

“Godly, Soonie. _Not good enough?!_ You’ve been working hard and really not good enough? I know you very much value-” Jihoon paused because he might pick the wrong words, he’s reflecting from his past mistakes okay? He cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks subtly, brushing his fingers under the taller’s weary orbits. _“You’ve done enough, Soonie. Please, take a rest for now? For me? For Hoonie.”_

Finally, he earned a delighted cheeky smile from his boyfriend. “Noted. I love you, Hoonie.” They talked about how their days went on their own point of views. Soonyoung brought a lot, he’s thankful because a _boring story_ won’t depart from him any moment well except that he’s locked up in his studio for 16 hours straight. Wonwoo tripped in front of their sunbaes, Vernon bought a cat when they clearly told him to buy a hat for silly skits purposes and many more. “How about your work? Aren’t you gonna let me listen to your new demos?” Straightaway, it was Jihoon’s turn to attach his body to Soonyoung’s. He mentally reviewed the tracks he made, _and nope. Those 9 songs were all about him professing his love for Soonyoung._ Though he was committed in this relationship for about 2 years now so far, he’s still embarrassed. Having these feelings were still novel, but _he ain’t gonna deny that he’s bloody whipped for his Soonie._

“You’re contemplating.. I see. Still shy? _Aigoo, Hoonie._ We’re like boyfriends for two years- Wait! Are you blushing?” Soonyoung peeked, entertained by how the redness in shade of crimson spread on Jihoon’s face casually. _Split second. That’s his effect on Ji, everyone._ “The pleasure is mine, baby. Really, the great Soonyoung’s impact on Lee J-”

Jihoon jumped on his lap, instantly fastening his legs on Soonyoung’s middle. “H-hey, Hoonie.. W-what are you doing?” See? There wasn’t much difference. He’s also whipped for Jihoon, though he tries to avoid it evidences won’t lie. How his eyes wavered brightly when Jihoon claimed his lips at last. Soonyoung licked Jihoon’s lower lip to ask for domination which the other granted carelessly. They danced along the rhythm without any song playing. _Just them._ Messy interlocking of hands roaming around their bodies. _“J-ji.. Fuck.”_

Soonyoung perhaps thought that Jihoon didn’t pay attention to his tummy, rumbling. _He’s hungry but who was he to decline this meal whose currently devouring him?_ Jihoon slowly removed Soonyoung’s hoodie. Exposing his toned arms and body. Soonyoung anticipated for more but he was deadpan confused when Jihoon wore it. _His hoodie._ Weren’t they supposed to undress each other?! “Hungry? I’m gonna buy some foods. Stay or I’m leaving you here.”

Jihoon stood up and exit the room head high. As if nothing happened. As if they weren’t making out a minute ago. With a hitch missed, Soonyoung released a frustrated whine. _He's such a tease!_ He left Soonyoung half-naked with the temperature low as hell.

Some people greeted Jihoon when he was leaving the building, he awkwardly conceded every each of them. _He’s very bad at this, pardon him._ The 24-hour milk tea house part timer, likely, addressed him the moment he arrived. After giving the orders precisely, he took the furthest seat because he’s in public. Trouble was the least on his list. Jihoon mindlessly opened the Weverse App and saw Mingyu’s latest post. _Such a sweet bean, he’s gonna puke._ Weverse became his source of amusement these days. Talking with CARATs, reading random posts, and specially _clowning his members. “Royal milk tea for Yong!”_

Without much of a fuss, he seized his unusual drink. _Sweets, huh?_ “Could you uh- bring the remaining orders on that table?” He asked nicely which caused a sough of relief. Right before reaching his seat, the phone inside his pocket buzzed.

_Right. He left his boyfriend half-naked inside his studio._

**_Soonie_ **

_ya jagiya_

_did you just left me?_

_alone_

_inside your studio_

_i’m freezing_

_turn off the aircon then_

_mind you, it’s 14 degrees outside right now_

_fine :(_

_just come back_

_quickly_

_you’re really that hungry huh_

_yeah_

_couldn’t wait to eat you_

_soonyoung kwon!_

_just kidding :(_

_miss you_

_take care_

_i love you_

_i know_

_i love you too soonie_

Jihoon dared to copy Mingyu’s post. Not really bothered by the outcome and published it not having a second thought.

[WOOZI ❤ Weverse]  
200921 -9:10 KST-

➸ Let’s keep the spirit, my loves❤️

**_Soonie_ **

_you did well, soonie_

_and you’re gonna keep on doing well_

_i’m always here, alright?_

_let’s keep the spirit, my love_

Jihoon pocketed his smile, with a bunch of paper bags on his grip. All set to go back to the studio where Soonyoung is. _His star and his home._

_-_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> in case y'all are wondering, jihoon has the same hoodie wt soonyoung [refer to the picture above] ㅋㅋㅋ  
> or maybe that is soonyoung's? oops.
> 
> \- 순훈셀카 어띠야!!!  
> \- SOONHOON SHARING CLOTHES = SOONHOON BOYFRIENDS
> 
> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> \- kianne.


End file.
